


Stolen Snacks and Stolen Hearts

by jadehousetrapped



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Affection, Confessions, Crushes, F/M, Gay, Ghoul Investigators, Gong on a date, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Manga & Anime, Tokyo (City), Tokyo Ghoul: re, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehousetrapped/pseuds/jadehousetrapped
Summary: Amon Koutarou has a crush on Juuzou Suzuya. Akra Mado has an an requited crush on Amon. Aon asks Juuzou out on a date and confesses his feelings. Akira plans to spill her feelings for Amon. FLUFFY like sleepy sheepies. No mention of sex.





	1. There's Clearly a Love Triangle Going On Here

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: if you easily get triggered by homosexuality, THIS FANFICTION IS NOT FOR YOU. Please I don't want someone to die from reading this fanfiction. This fanfic is about a few characters from the Tokyo Ghoul fandom, a few of my favourite ones. This fic will include multiple chapters, please be patient or new upcoming chapters and please enjoy!

  Amon and Akira were doing their usual paperwork and research for their current investigation. They sat at their respective desks, sorting and reading papers while visiting several websites for their research. Akira was getting tired but didn't show it. She planned to leave work in a few minutes and continue on the investigation tomorrow. She turned to see Amon acting tired as well. She glanced at the clock, the time was 9:50 am. She should get ready to leave. She began packing up and spoke to Amon before leaving the office.

  "So, when will you going to confess to Suzuya?" asked Akira, looking emotionless as usual. She didn't even bat an eye. she stared at him with a blank stare.

  "I haven't asked him out yet, actually. I'll ask him out for dinner on Friday, and then I'll confess," Amon admitted. Damn, he had no problem asking a female coworker for lunch, but it seemed like an impossible challenge to ask a male coworker to dinner.

  "Well, good luck to you. Have a Good Night, Investigater Amon Koutarou," she bowed politely. Amon didn't see Akira's cheeks blushing as she bowed. Akira had developed a crush on Amon since she was partnered up with the tall investigator. She hoped that no one else was Amon's desires. But when he told her about his crush on Juuzou, Akira felt heartbroken. She was determined to help Amon in any way, and grew more comfortable knowing about Amon's secret crush and assisted in growing his cofidence around Juuzou.

  "Have a good night, Investigator Akira Mado," he said. 

  Hearing her name come out of Amon's lips sounded like music to her ears. She loved it whenever he called her by her name. She felt embarrassingly like a dog. She left the office, clutching her briefcase and her jacket.

  Amon continued to proceed with his work, _hopefully Juuzou is still here, I could ask him out tonight,_ thought Amon. He left the office and used elevator to go to the main floor and leave the entrance. He spotted Suzuya talking to a few coworkers and walked up to the younger man to talk to him when the other coworkers left.

  "Good evening, Juuzou. Would you m-mind if I walk you home? There's some things I would like to discuss with you," Amon said, sounding a serious as possible. He regretted his small stutter, although it's probably unnoticeable to Suzuya's ears.

  "Um... Okay! I need to get a few things before I leave, so please wait for me!" exclaimed Juuzou. He ran away seemingly like a young child, with his long coat sleeves flapping behind him as if they were waving good-bye to Amon. 

  Amon sighed and sat down on one of the couches near the windows near the entrance. He never sat on these couches before, and they turned out to be really soft and comfortable. He nodded off to sleep...

*TIME SKIP TO ABOUT AN HOUR LATER*

  Amon felt a slight poking on his cheek and heard muffled sayings of 'wake up, wake up!'. He opened his eyes to see Suzuya standing above him, attempting wake him up. 'It's time to go home!' said the fuzzy figure of Suzuya. Amon's gaze straightened and saw Juuzou clearly. Embarrassed, Amon quickly sat up and crossed his legs, he felt embarrassed to have Suzuya see him like this.

  Juuzou giggled. "Sorry about the long wait, I had to get something from my office and sneak in a few snacks from the cafeteria," He opened his pockets to reveal some colored small packets full of snacks. "Would you like to eat some?" He asked politely, and handed a packet to Amon.

  Amon declined the generous offer and looked at the clock that hang on the wall opposite of them. The time displayed on the clock was 12 a.m.. Midnight. _Jesus is this usually the time that Juuzou goes to bed? No wonder his hair is a mess when he comes to work. Could this also explain the noticeable dark circles and lines underneath his eyes?_

  "Do you usually go home at this time?" asked Amon. He would be at home at this time, preparing for sleep. Suzuya is too young to be sleeping this late and waking up early in the morning to come back here. Amon became worried but showed no concern to his coworker.

  Juuzou nodded his head and smiled. "Yep! Some people tell me to go home earlier but I need to wait for the cafeteria employees to leave so I can steal some food!" He grinned and walked over to the entrance. "Shall we leave? We can go to a Ramen store on the way home if you want," Juuzou suggested. Amon got up and exited the building, with little Suzuya following behind. They reached an intersection and crossed the road when it was clear. To lessen the silence between them, the two talked about their childhood and how they ended up working in the CCG. They talked about their coworkers and their respective current investigations.

  Amon admired the cuteness and youthfulness of Juuzou. Sure, Amon looked young himself, but still looked like a mature and tall man, whereas Suzuya looked like a cute girl with huge cute eyes. Amon and Juuzou reached Juuzou's house, it was a small house with an entrance door and few windows at the front. There was no lawn at the frot yard, there wasn't either a front yard to be seen, or even a garage for that manner.

  "Well, this is my house! Come on in, it's too late to get back at your house, you can sleep here for the night," Juuzou offered. Amon tred to decline, but Suzuya insisted that Amon should stay over. Nighttime in Tokyo was a dangerous and vulnerable time for anyone walking with a friend or alone. People in groups of crowds were safe where there were many witnesses if a ghoul attacked. There's too many ghouls that lurk in the shadows at night. The two investigators entered the house and closed the door.


	2. Obviously Sleeping Over in a Coworker's House Wouldn't Lead to Something More, ...Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amon sleeps over at Juuzou's house when him and Juuzou arrive at Juuzou's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll prob add more text in this chapter. Thank you for your patience~

  The interior of the house had a very simple aesthetic. There weren't a lot of pieces of furniture, it was actually quite spacious. There were floor-to-ceiling windows at the back of the kitchen, which displayed a porch. The first floor had the living room, the kitchen, and a small washroom that was used for visitors. The living room had a couple of couches, a lamp, and a small coffee table, on it was a laptop and a few books. The kitchen was very basic: there was a fridge, cupboards, a sink, an oven, and a table surrounded by a few chairs. The small washroom was also very simple. It contained a toilet, a sink, and a shelf for soap and towels. There were two flights of stairs, one led downstairs to the basement, and the other led upstairs to the second floor. Amon was curious to see both.

  "I don't have guest bedroom, so you'll have to sleep on the couch tonight. But I guess I can share my bed with you if you'd prefer sleeping on a bed. I know how different a bed is from a couch, your back can tell," Juuzou said, smiling kindly.

  "Yes, I would rather prefer to sleep on a bed," replied Amon, calming his nerves so his cheeks aren't noticeably red.

  "Okay! Um, about your clothes, I may have some big clothes, but I doubt they would fit you, I'll go find some! Just wait right here!" Juuzou left and ran upstairs before Amon could protest. Juuzou came back a minute later with some folded clothes. "Here try these on. I never wore them, because they were too big on me when I wore them. You can have them! Hopefully they'll fit,"smiled Juuzou.

  Amon took the change of clothes and went to the visitors' washroom. Surprisingly, they did fit. He had on a yellow sweater with a lion pattern on it. His pajama pants were blue and white in a vertical stripe pattern. He came out of the washroom looking annoyed and tired. Juuzou grinned at the first sight of Amon.

  "Let's go to sleep! I'm tired," Suzuya yawned. He led Amon upstairs to his bedroom. There was only a bed and a closet filled with Juuzou's clothes. On the second floor, there was only the bathroom and Juuzou's bedroom. Amon looked at the bed as if he never seen a bed before. His mind raced with thoughts of him and Juuzou on the same bed _(fufufu how naughty)_.

 

  Juuzou left to brush his teeth and Amon tucked himself into bed, trying to get comfortable between the covers and the mattress. Juuzou returned a few minutes later, getting into bed himself. The two investigators slept facing away from each other. Juuzou's body looked so small and fragile compared to Amon's tall and broad figure. Amon actually had to sleep in a fetal position because his feet were sticking out from beneath the covers and laid out in the open. Amon couldn't sleep for some reason. Maybe the traveling in the cold night kept his senses awake. He turned ever so slowly to face Juuzou.

  "Suzuya, are you still awake?" whispered Amon. There was no reply from Juuzou. Only the faint sound of Juuzou's breath as repeatedly inhaled and exhaled. His breathing was so calm compared to his childlike and sometimes eccentric behavior. Amon sighed to himself and wrapped his arms around Juuzou, as if he was trying to hold on to him, so Juuzou couldn't flee and leave him. Their combined body warmth made Amon sleepy. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

*TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT MORNING*

  Amon woke up early the next morning and saw Juuzou still sleeping in his arms just like last night. Although Juuzou was facing towards him! Amon loved to stay like this forever, but they both had work to do at the CCG, and he needed to get dressed and eat breakfast. Plus, he needed to go to the bathroom. Ever so carefully, he unraveled his arms from Juuzou's body and slipped off of the bed like he was a snake. When he was finally free, he tiptoed his way to the bathroom. In the bathroom, he did his usual business and styled his hair and face to look presentable for work. He tiptoed downstairs without making a noise and went to the kitchen. He took out a small bowl and looked through the cupboards for something that could be eaten for breakfast. The cupboards contained plates, cups, cookies and other snacks. The fridge was filled with a carton of milk, a carton of eggs, a few fruit and vegetables, yogurt, and a box of donuts. The freezer contained only tubs of ice cream. Amon scoffed at the junk food and grabbed the carton of eggs. He planned on frying some eggs for breakfast. He found a frying pan, a spatula, and vegetable oil so he won't burn the house down. He prepared the stove for the frying pan and kept watch on the egg yolks that he cracked onto the pan. The sizzling noise brought him back when he would cook fried eggs at his own apartment.

  "Are you frying eggs?" asked Juuzou as he rubbed his eyes. His hair was wild.

  Amon didn't see Juuzou come down and tuned around to look at him. He liked the cuteness of Juuzou's tired expression.

  "Y-yeah, for the both of us," Amon answered as he tried not to blush, "It's healthier to eat these than all the snacks you keep in this small kitchen. Can you pour some milk for the two of us?"

  Juuzou nodded and slowly made his way to grab a pair of glass cups fro the cupboards. He placed the glasses on the table and took out a carton of milk from the fridge. He poured some milk into both glasses. He took a seat on one of the wooden chairs. He yawned and grew drowsy.

  Amon finished frying the eggs and poured two eggs for him and two for Juuzou. He grabbed some cutlery and handed Juuzou a fork and a knife. They both said the Japanese saying before a meal ("itadakimasu") although Juuzou pronounced the saying weakly. They both ate their eggs and drank their milk. Amon stared at Juuzou when Juuzou wasn't looking. He appeared sick, his hair seemed messier than usual, his eyes looked dead and hollow, and there were tissues in his pockets.

  "Are you feeling alright? You look sick," said Amon while finishing the remainder of his eggs.

  "Y-yeah, I'm feeling okay, it must be the cold.. he, he-" Juuzou fainted and fell on the floor!

  Amon dropped whatever he was holding and rushed to Suzuya's side, what should he do? Call paramedics? Carry Juuzou up to his bedroom? Get his temperature? Amon first checked the young man's pulse. Thankfully Juuzou was still breathing. Amon then carried Juuzou up to his bedroom, tucked him into bed, placed a gelatin heater on top of Juuzou's bed and took his temperature with a thermometer he found around the house. Juuzou had a fever. Surely it had to pass.

  Amon realized he would have to call in, saying that the two of them won't be coming into the office today, and probably tomorrow if Juuzou is still sick. Amon found the home phone and called the CCG main office. He was directed to Yoshitoki Washuu, and Amon explained the situation to the Bureau Director. Yoshitoki understood the current siuaton and allowed Amon to stay with Juuzou until Juuzou fully recovered from his fever. Amon thanked the man gratefully and hang up. Amon would have left Juuzou's house for work, but after seeing Juuzou faint like that, worrisome thoughts entered his head. What if Juuzou woke up to use the bathroom and fell on his face while trying? Juuzou lives alone, and everyone else is at the CCG already, working. If they were asked to come over, it would be disrespectful to discontinue their work. Amon placed the phone back to its receiver and went upstairs to check on Juuzou.

  Suzuya rested peacefully on his bed. The covers rose and lowered repeatedly so it assured Amon that Juuzou's still breathing properly. He went downstairs to clean up the kitchen.


	3. Silence in the House Until Nighttime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amon stayed at Juuzou's house until Juuzou woke up in the late evening. Amon went out to buy some groceries and cooked some dinner for the two of them, although I assume Amon isn't very skilled in cooking.

  Amon cleaned up the kitchen in less than half an hour and went back upstairs to check on Juuzou. Juuzou was still sleeping and it calmed Amon's worrisome thoughts. Amon planned to buy some food later for lunch and dinner, so he quickly took Juuzou's temperature, placed a phone beside Juuzou in case he woke up and left a note for him by his nightstand. Amon gathered his belongings and changed his clothes. He looked at Juuzou one more time before he left. Unable to stop himself, Amon lightly kissed Juuzou's forehead. This gesture made him blush profusely. Amon was sure that he'll probably become sick from this physical contact. Actually, why didn't he get sick and only Juuzou ended up with a fever the next morning? Maybe it was because of all of Juuzou's snacks, his immune system must be low without a healthy diet. Amon works out after work almost everyday, and makes sure to eat his vegetables during dinner, no wonder he didn't catch a fever from Juuzou.

  Amon left the house and went to a supermarket to buy some groceries. He bought some vegetables and decided to make a salad and soup for dinner. He bought a variety of veggies, as well as a few bottles of water for the both of them. As usual, he caught some shoppers staring at his rather tall height, however he tried his best not to feel self conscious about it. He caught a few women staring at him too, but he didn't feel anything romantic towards any of them. He later returned to Juuzou's house and prepared dinner for the both of them.

*TIME SKIP TO A FEW HOURS LATER*

  Amon arrived home by around 4:30 p.m. and began cooking after he carried all of the grocery bags to the kitchen. He went upstairs to check up on Juuzou after he finished cooking and saw the younger man curled up on the bed, clutching the blanket tightly as he continued to sleep peacefully. Amon looked at Juuzou kindly and left to get his portion of dinner. He wanted to keep an eye on Juuzou but still felt hungry after doing so much work. Amon ate his dinner on a desk in the bedroom, hoping that Juuzou didn't mind him eating upstairs. It was only after he finished eating that Juuzou slowly woke up.

  Juuzou uncurled himself and faced Amon, his eyes were still closed. Juuzou rubbed his eyes and yawned, he threw the blanket off himself and winked a few times before his vision cleared. He saw Amon watching him with worried eyes. Juuzou smiled and sat upwards to be a bit respectful to the investigator.

  "Hey Investigator Amon," said Juuzou, yawning afterwards. He held of his sleeve over his mouth as he yawned while Amon forced himself to calm down and contain himself. "Are you okay?"

  "I'm fine. How about you Juuzou? Has your fever gone done? I could check your temperature again to see if it changed," offered Amon. Juuzou nodded and Amon got up to retrieve the thermometer and check Juuzou's temperature. Juuzou was a bit lower than the previous times tha Amon checked him, but he was still warmer than average. Amon wanted Juuzou to stay in bed. "Your temperature has gone down a bit, but you're still sick with a fever," Amon said, sweeping Juuzou's hair from his face.

  "I-I'm a bit hungry, can you get something for me to eat or drink...?" asked Juuzou innocently.

  Amon pulled the blanket over his lap and told the investigator to stay put. He went downstairs to pick up Juuzou's portion, and reheated the soup after feeling that the bowl had cooled. He took some cutlery with him and brought Juuzou's dinner upstairs in a bed tray he found at the supermarket. Amon re-entered the bedroom and carefully placed the dinner tray onto Juuzou's lap.

  "I thought you'd grab a snack from the cupboards, I didn't expect actual food! I prefer sugary snacks, but this food looks great! Thank you," Juuzou said. "Itadakimasu!" Juuzou said with enthusiasm. Amon went downstairs to clean up his plates in the kitchen sink. He went up to see Juuzou again after he finished doing the dishes. Juuzou finished his dinner and set the tray on his nightstand. Juuzou once again thanked Amon for the meal, and Amon humbly accepted the gratitude. He brought Juuzou's dinner downstairs to the kitchen and washed that too. Amon went upstairs to brush his teeth and rest.

  Juuzou was looking out the window in awe when Amon came into the room. The taller man thought nothing odd about the younger man's admiration of the view outside the window and proceeded to use the washroom. Amon brushed his teeth and got into bed. The both of them couldn't sleep, and instead, decided to talk to each other for a while until they both became tired.

  "I'm sorry for scaring you like that, I didn't think I would actually faint this morning. I knew that I felt sick but I would have taken allergy pills or pain killers before I left for work," Juuzou apologized. His cheeks were slightly red in embarrassment.

  "It's definitely alright. Sometimes the immune system in our bodies can't handle too much bacteria and viruses that enter in us and make us sick. You're lucky that you had a witness to see you and help you. To be honest, if you didn't faint, I would've gone off to work today," Amon admitted. He felt safe knowing that Juuzou was recovering and ate something healthy earlier.

  "What did happen while I was M.I.A.*?" Juuzou asked curiously. His eyes seemed to widen a little.

  "First, I took your pulse, hoping that you were still alive, and carried you upstairs. Then, I took your temperature, called the office to say you were sick and cleaned up breakfast downstairs.  After I finished cleaning up, I took your temperature again and went out to buy some groceries for dinner. When I arrived back at your house, I checked on you and cooked dinner. I ate dinner in the bedroom to check on you and you woke up when I finished," answered Amon. "Thankfully I was admitted to stay here and take care of you, as well as take the day off tomorrow if you're still sick."

  "I feel so useless just sleeping all day. You had so much to do, and you were probably worried sick about me!" exclaimed Juuzou.

  "Our bodies rest in order to regain energy and to prepare us when we wake up, we get to relax for a bit until we wake up to do work again. There's nothing to feel useless about when you sleep for most of the day. Besides, you have a fever, you needed to rest a few hours more than usual so you felt a little better," said Amon, wrapping an arm around Juuzou, comforting the younger man.

  "I guess you're right," said Juuzou. his eyes seem glazed like donuts, "I shouldn't be so hard on myself. I probably might not go to work tomorrow either."

  "Then I'll stay here to watch over you," Amon said casually. He contained his excitement.

  Juuzou yawned, "I feel sleepy..." he nuzzled against Amon's chest, Juuzou's messy white hair seemed to be going all over the place. "I felt like someone's arms were around me when I slept last night... I want to feel that comfort again, but I don't know why though... oh well. Good night Amon!" said Juuzou, smiling up at the larger man. Juuzou closed his eyes and rested on his pillow to sleep.

  Amon couldn't believe what he just heard. Juuzou didn't expect him hugging him last night.  Amon peered to see if Juuzou was really asleep. Juuzou's face and body looked exhausted. His breathing was gentle and quiet. Amon softly said 'good night' to the smaller man and wrapped his arms around Juuzou's torso, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *M.I.A. : Missing In Action
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed reading this new chapter! I haven't forgotten about Amon asking Juuzou for dinner, that will come later in this series. Please patiently wait for the newest chapter!


	4. Question. That's All.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amon finally asks Juuzou to go on a date with him set for Friday. Akira is satisfied with Amon's return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the chapter is really short!! I have a lot of school-related work to do so I don't have any free time to work on my fanfics. I deeply apologize and ask for ppl reading to be patient!!

  The next morning came, and Amon woke up to see Juuzou nuzzled against his chest, his arms holding onto Suzuya's small body. Amon felt tired but didn't want to accidentally wake up the other man, so he closed his eyes, patiently waiting for Juuzou to wake up.

  Amon couldn't see what time it was. He couldn't move around to stare at the clock and check the time. A few minutes later, Juuzou finally woke up.

  Juuzou yawned and opened his eyes, rubbing them to remove any eye crust on his eyelids. His vision cleared and saw Amon right in front of him. Amon uncurled his arms and got out of bed.

  "Good morning Juuzou," said Amon, he turned his head to see the clock and saw it was already 12:00. He was surprised to have slept a lot. Although he always woke up to the noise of an alarm clock.

  "Good-" Juuzou yawned, "morning, Investigator Amon. What time is it? I think I'm alright to work today."

  "It's 12:00 already, Juuzou, we can't really go to work. I'm still worried that you may not be 100% okay yet to return to work. Let's spend the day all to ourselves,: Amon offered.

  "Okay! Let's eat some breakfast, I'm hungry~"

*TIME SKIP TO AFTER BREAKFAST*

  Amon and Juuzou left the house to take a walk outside. Juuzou wanted to take the two of them to a cafe he favored for their menu. As they walked to the cafe, Amon kept an eye on Juuzou. Amon couldn't wait any longer, he should just get it over with.

  "Juuzou?" Amon called.

  "Yep?" replied Juuzou. The young man looked at Amon as he walked.

  "Would you like to eat out with me? I know a great ramen place a few blocks from here, I want to eat out on Friday," asked Amon, slightly blushing.

  "Sure! I don't have any things to do on Friday, we can hang out. Shall we go after work?"

  "I'll pick you up from your office, I'll do my best to finish work early on Friday," said Amon.

  They eventually arrived at the cafe and seated themselves at a table by the window. Amon offered himself to order from the menu and got up to join the line of customers. Juuzou stared out the window as he waited for Amon. About 20 minutes later, Amon returned with paper bags filled with donuts and treats and two smoothies in his arm. He set the food and drinks on the small table and sat down on in his chair. Juuzou's eyes sparkled as he laid eyes on the food. He thanked Amon for the food and started to eat the delicious goods. Amon drank his smoothie. Only two minutes passed and Juuzou finished all of the sugary baked snacks. Amon stared at the younger man in bewilderment when Juuzou began to lick his lips, coated with sugar frosting. After licking the sugar frosting, Juuzou smiled a wide grin and Amon chuckled. The taller man brought a napkin to Juuzou's lips and wiped off the crumbs remaining on his lips.

  "So, where should we go next?" asked Amon.

  "I dont know, how about you decide?" replied Juuzou.

  Amon wasn't sure where to go. He already bought groceries, but he hasn't been in his apartment since two days ago, he might as well go there and clean himself up.

  "Let's go to my apartment. I have some things that I should change into," said Amon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Unless you just skipped right to this end note, I strongly urge you to read the fanfic unless you get easily triggered by topics of homosexuality. Please type any constructive criticism in the Comment Section below, I want to improve and enhance my creative writing skills, so please if there's some spelling/grammar mistakes or there's something that seems out of place, Comment down below!  
> *Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul:re and all is characters used in this fanfiction belongs to Sui Ishida, bless his soul.


End file.
